


The Beginning

by PineappleMike



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 3





	The Beginning

送他上旋转门前，他转身抱住了我，他说，"See you in a bit." 我笑着说好，低头看了看自己的脚尖，努力不让泪水溢出来。我说等下请你喝酒，他说放屁，你从来出任务不喝酒，我记得他的嘴角有些颤抖。我看着Neil倒退着向对面的旋转门小跑进去，露着大大的笑容向我挥手。我知道这是他向我的最后一次挥手。我睁大眼睛，想看清楚他的脸庞，把这个洋溢着活力却又眼中含泪的年轻的脸刻在我的脑海里。从这以后，我再也没见过他。 

训练时他问过，为什么是我？我想说，我也不希望是你啊。可我终于把这句话憋了回去，我没有感情地背出来，“Everything that happened will happen, and will always have happened.” 他向我挤了挤眼睛，说，这么看来我是The one咯。我又一次被他逗笑了，甚至笑出一点泪光，“别有负担。” 

我问他为什么想到加入信条组织，他假装瞪了我一眼，“我怎么知道？”“不....”他说，“大概是某种感觉吧...不久前我感觉我看到了一个很像我的人...”他的语气很迟疑，谨慎地斟酌着自己说出的每一个字。“那封信....”他慢慢地开口，“里面有很多只有我自己才能知道的内容...而笔迹....”他看向我，沉默下来。 

面试时我问："你会为了战争的胜利牺牲女人和孩子吗？"他想了想说要看情况。“为什么这么问？”他疑惑地看着我。我说自己只是随便问问。“那你呢？”我摇了摇头，“You'll see.”

欢迎来到信条组织，我说。"We are at the beginning now." 我起身向他伸出右手。他又露出他那标志性的笑容，像极了那天的告别，“And nice to meet you too."


End file.
